1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink composition and an ink jet recording method.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, recording employing an ink jet recording method includes supplying ink to a discharge head, and then discharging small ink droplets from the discharge head to cause the small ink droplets to fly to thereby make the small ink droplets adhere onto recording media, such as paper.
JP-A-2002-80761 discloses a recording liquid for ink printer at least containing a colorant, two or more kinds of resin particles, wax, and water aiming at providing a recording liquid for ink printer which can obtain high-definition images free from blurring and penetration of the recording liquid on a recording paper, having a very high image density, and having water resistance and which can be continuously and stably discharged without causing clogging.
However, when such a former ink composition for ink-absorbing recording media is used for recording on non-ink-absorbing or low-ink-absorbing recording media, there is a problem in that the abrasion resistance of recorded matter deteriorates. On the other hand, when an ink composition containing wax having a high melting point is used for the purpose of increasing the abrasion resistance and the like is used, there is a problem in that an aggregated wax component is solidified in some cases, so that nozzles of an ink jet discharge head are clogged to impair discharge stability.
When sufficient drying by heating is not performed in plastic film recording, there is also a problem in that a solvent remains in an ink film to cause a reduction in strength of the ink film, so that the abrasion resistance deteriorates. In order to sufficiently perform the drying by heating, the drying temperature may be increased to be high or the drying time may be lengthened. However, from the viewpoint of increasing the productivity, when the drying time of an ink composition supplied to a recording medium is shortened and the drying temperature is increased to be high, there is a problem in that the ink film forming the recorded matter becomes weak, so that the abrasion resistance deteriorates.